Wildfire
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This was my entry in the smut-a-thon at geekfiction on livejournal. Its Grissom & Sara together, doing what adults do in a hotel room after getting married. It is NC-17, and you have been warned. Do NOT read this if this type of material offends you.


Title: Wildfire

Author: lj user="untapdtreasure"

Rating: NC-17/Adult

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Length: 885 wrds

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI now, and I never will. So please don't sue.

Content/Warnings: Sex, Very Adult, The F-word.

Spoilers: None that I know of

Summary: Heat. Fire. Sex.

Prompt: Hotel

A/N: I haven't written smut in a long, long time. I hope it doesn't show in this fanfic. I also haven't written CSI for awhile either. I hope that doesn't show as well. Please read and review. If you hate it, tell me. Concrit is also good. Give me what you got. Thank you, April, for the beta.

******************************************************************************************************************

Their bodies collided before the door even clicked closed. Her hands were quickly pulling his shirt over his head. Their lips parted and she hissed, "I need you..."

He tugged her hair back gently, gaining access to her neck. "I want you..." He nipped at her flesh. His other hand made its way into her pants and slipped between her folds.

She gasped at how rough he was being this time. He had always been so tender, so attentive. She whispered, "Don't stop..." Her body was on fire and she ached for him.

He slipped a second finger into her. His pants were becoming unbearable tight, but taking care of her was the first thing on his mind. He pushed her back against the hotel wall as his fingers assaulted her.

Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she fought to keep her legs from buckling. She could feel herself reaching the edge. This had never happened to her before. This aching need for a man to be inside her. "Want you..." she hissed.

He silenced her with a hard kiss. His tongue slipped past her teeth, tangling with hers. He grunted into her mouth. "Fuck..." he growled as she tightened around his fingers. "That's it, baby..." He knew she was getting close. He knew her backwards and forwards.

Lights exploded behind her eyes as she came hard. Her legs were trembling with her release, but he didn't stop. She felt his body pull away from hers only to tug her jeans and panties down her legs.

Once he'd rid her of them, he was on his knees. His mouth and tongue lapping at her juices. He flicked his tongue across her sensitive, throbbing nub. Her hands were now in his hair, tugging gently at first. He smiled against her folds. He'd always wanted to take her this way, but had been afraid she wouldn't like it. That it would change things between them.

Her hands moved to the back of his head, pushing him against her warm, wet center. He pulled back and looked up into her eyes. Seeing the need there, he moved his mouth back to her, sucking gently.

Moments later, unable to fight the bulge in his pants any longer, he moved his mouth quickly up her body until his mouth collided with hers once again.

She could taste herself on his lips and she bit his lip in ecstasy. She could feel him fumbling with his zipper on his jeans. Reaching out to help, he caught her hand and moved it above her head. Since when did he like being in complete control? She smirked.

"What?" he growled as he lifted her leg against his hip.

"Nothing..." she said as she drew his mouth back down to hers. She felt him thrust into her with one hard push. She growled low in her throat. "Fuck..."

He then buried his face into her neck as he pounded into her. Her other leg was now around his hip as his thrusts became slower. The pace changed. He slipped his hands behind her back and moved them slowly onto the bed, still sheathed deep inside her depths.

And as quickly as the fast, intense heat had started, he was now making love to her with every intention of giving her everything she had ever expressed enjoying when they had been intimate like this. He whispered, "I love you, Sara..."

Her mouth was against his ear. "And I love you, Gil..."

He brought her to climax over and over as they made love. He showed great restraint at pleasuring her and holding back himself. She took his face in her hands. "Let go..." she pleaded. She was getting close again, and she knew he was almost spent.

He moved her hands above their heads and slipped deeper with each thrust. His mouth covered her mouth as they came together.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of her. His face was buried in her chest. He could feel her heart pounding and her body still shuddering. He slipped his hand gently up her arm and whispered, "If I had known that marriage could make the sex this..." He was suddenly at a loss for words. He lifted his head, searching her eyes. "I've been such an ass."

She chuckled softly and brushed back his damp salt and pepper curls. "Only a little." She kissed him softly.

The thread of Las Vegas sunshine that streamed through the gap in the curtains played across the golden wedding band on her finger. He kissed it and rolled onto his back, drawing her against his chest. "I'm never going to be that stupid again."

She kissed his chest. "I'm going to hold you to that."

The End


End file.
